Stalking Kuroko
by minamishiho
Summary: Akashi bosan. Dia memanggil seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai untuk berkumpul. Semua menuruti panggilan si pemuda rambut merah kecuali sang anggota bayangan yang punya janji penting. Sang ketua iblis pun memutuskan untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya dengan satu permainan: menguntit Kuroko Tetsuya. Apa benar sang phantom man sudah punya pacar? No pairing (?), no Yaoi. Kuroko X GoM.


**Stalking Kuroko**

_Disclaimer:Kuroko no Basket bukanlah punya saya melainkan punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

_Timeline: Setelah pertandingan Winter Cup Seirin vs Touo._

_Genre: Humor/Friendship._

* * *

Pada suatu hari (klasik banget nggak sih?), seluruh mantan anggota klub basket SMP Teikou yang terkenal sebagai Kiseki no Sedai minus satu orang sedang berkumpul di Maji Burger, restoran _fast food _yang terkenal jadi tempat tongkrongan semua orang kota terutama para pelajar. Mereka berkumpul atas perintah seseorang yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah mantan ketua klub mereka, Akashi Seijurou. Jam 6 pagi si pemuda rambut merah itu mengirim pesan kepada semua mantan rekan satu klubnya (yang sampai sekarang masih dia klaim sebagai budak) untuk berkumpul tepat jam 8 pagi di tempat biasa. Dan tidak ada seorangpun dari para penerima pesan: Aomine yang tampangnya paling nakutin, Murasakibara yang tingginya keterlaluan, Midorima yang menurut ramalan hari ini nggak boleh keluar rumah, dan Kise yang sebenernya ada pemotretan hari ini, punya nyali yang cukup tinggi untuk mengatakan 'tidak' atas ajakan (baca: perintah) sang ketua yang seremnya nyaingin setan-setan Transylvania sekalipun.

Satu-satunya yang tidak hadir hanya Kuroko. Dia membalas pesan Akashi dengan alasan ada janji penting hari ini. Dan karena Kuroko Tetsuya adalah anggotanya yang spesial, yang Akashi tahu bahwa kalau alasannya tidak benar-benar penting dia pasti datang (tidak seperti anggota lain yang hanya cari-cari alasan agar dibiarkan lolos), dia diizinkan absen kali ini. Maka dari itulah dia harus cukup puas dengan hanya empat kacungnya yang hadir. (Woy, minta satu dong! Kise ato Aomine deh! *author dilempar gunting sama Akashi*)

Kelima orang yang biasa ribut itu (tumben-tumbennya) diam membisu. Aomine menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak ikut ayahnya jalan-jalan ke Hokkaido kemarin. Kebosanan melihat domba masih lebih mending daripada ketar-ketir menemani si ketua iblis berambut merah. Midorima melirik gugup ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dia melanggar ramalan Oha-Asa yang paling penting hari ini untuk tidak keluar rumah sama sekali. Walaupun sudah membawa boneka _barbie_ ini (yang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya menahan tawa) – benda keberuntungannya hari ini – dia tetap merasa was-was. Kise sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk dibantai manajernya besok karena membatalkan pekerjaan di detik-detik terakhir. _Sebelum mati__,__ aku ingin sekali melihat wajah Kurokocchi dulu_, batinnya nelangsa. Murasakibara, seperti biasa, mengunyah gunungan snack dalam pelukannya. Tidak seperti yang lain, pengikut paling setia Akashi ini tidak keberatan datang selama dia boleh melakukan ritual makan _snack_ tanpa henti-nya.

"Aku bosan."

Satu kata itu membuat keempat kepala lain menoleh bersamaan ke arah majikan mereka. Ini bisa jadi baik atau buruk, tapi kalau acuh, sudah jelas bakal jadi buruk bagi mereka.

"Terus?" Kise yang paling berani (atau bodoh) bertanya kepada Akashi. Si rambut merah menatapnya galak. Anggota yang lain mulai memikirkan bunga apa yang akan mereka bawa ke pemakaman Kise nanti.

Untungnya kemarahan Akashi akan reaksi kurang sopan Kise hanya sebentar (tumben) karena si ketua iblis kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap semua orang di hadapannya begantian. "Apa tidak ada hal menarik untuk dilakukan?" tanyanya dengan aura 'awas lu kalo asal-asalan jawab!'

Aomine yang pertama kali menjawab. "Main basket?"

"Setiap hari kita sudah main basket, kan? Usul ditolak. Selanjutnya?"

Kali ini Midorima yang angkat bicara. "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?"

Akashi mendelik ke arahnya dan memutar-mutar gunting hijau yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya. "Kelihatannya kau sudah siap mati, hm, Shintarou?"

Si rambut hijau hanya merepet di kursinya dan tidak bicara lagi.

"Makan..." gumam Murasakibara di sela-sela aktifitas mengunyah dan menelan-nya. Akashi geleng-geleng kepala mendengar jawaban abdi setianya. Memang jawaban apa lagi yang bakal dikeluarkan orang itu?

Kise yang tidak bisa memikirkan satupun hal yang menarik memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan saja apa yang dia inginkan. "Seandainya Kurokocchi ada di sini..." gumamnya sambil memasang wajah memelas. Dia tidak peduli apa reaksi Akashi, toh paling lambat besok dia sudah mati di tangan manajernya. Mati di tangan Akashi hanya mempercepat vonisnya saja.

Di luar dugaan, mata heterokrom Akashi berkilat mendengar hal ini. "Tetsuya? Hm..."

Aomine penasaran melihat ekspresi tak terduga mantan ketua klubnya itu. "Ada apa dengan Tetsu?"

Akashi tersenyum kecil sambil menopang dagunya. "Dia bilang padaku hari ini ada janji penting, makanya tidak bisa datang. Menurut kalian janji penting apa yang menyebabkan dia berani tidak menuruti panggilanku?"

"Mungkin janji bertemu keluarganya?"

"Atau sahabat pena yang tak pernah ditemuinya?"

"Teman dari kecil yang tinggal di tempat yang jauh?"

"Ada yang mau keripik rasa rumput laut?"

Jawaban dari Midorima, Kise, dan Aomine (minus Murasakibara yang jelas hanya membicarakan makanan) membuat Akashi gatal ingin melempar guntingnya satu persatu ke hidung mereka.

"Bukan, bodoh! Kencan, maksudku kencan! Dia pasti ada janji dengan cewek!"

Hening sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"EEEEH?!"

Para Kiseki no Seidai lain (kecuali Murasakibara yang terus mengunyah tanpa henti), berseru kaget mendengar dugaan Akashi barusan. Kuroko dengan cewek? Dengan keberadaan setipis itu, mereka bahkan ragu ada cewek yang bakal menyadari kehadiran Kuroko (Momoi tidak termasuk).

"Maksudnya kencan?" tanya Aomine.

"Tepat sekali! Apa kalian bisa membayangkan Tetsuya kencan dengan cewek?"

Semuanya sama-sama berusaha membayangkan dan memikirkan hal serupa: _Sama sekali tidak terbayangkan._

"Untuk memastikannya, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita menguntit Tetsuya?" ajak Akashi dengan senyum dan sinar mata jahil.

.

.

.

_Ngomong sih gampang! _Begitulah kira-kira isi hati seluruh anggota Kiseki no Seidai (lagi-lagi minus Akashi sang pencetus dan Murasakibara yang hanya memikirkan makanan dalam pelukannya).

Bahkan saat mereka sedang ngumpul bareng saja, kadang Kuroko sering tiba-tiba lenyap. Kadang ketinggalan, kadang menyusup pergi tanpa bilang-bilang. Eh, mungkin bilang deh, hanya saja tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengarkannya. Intinya, menemukan keberadaan Kuroko Tetsuya tanpa petunjuk sama sekali itu hampir mirip dengan yang namanya _Mission Impossible__._

Tapi nampaknya Akashi tidak ragu melangkah ke manapun mereka semua sedang menuju saat ini, seolah dia sudah tahu di mana anggota spesial mereka berada sekarang. Seberapapun hebatnya sang mantan ketua klub iblis (yang sampai sekarang masih tetap iblis), mustahil dia bisa melacak sang _invisible man _tanpa petunjuk sama sekali.

"Eh, Akashicchi, apa kau tahu di mana Kurokocchi saat ini?" lagi-lagi hanya Kise yang berani bertanya. Para anggota lain melirik si rambut pirang dan berharap pemimpin sadis mereka tidak menganggap pertanyaan yang mengganggu mereka semua itu sesuatu yang meragukan kredibilitasnya. Kalau tidak, mereka harus kembali memikirkan bunga yang akan mereka bawa ke pemakaman Kise dan itu merepotkan.

Ternyata Akashi sudah menduga pertanyaan ini akan ditanyakan karena tanpa bereaksi negatif sekalipun dia menjawab dengan kasual. "Aku menerima informasi dari orang yang dapat dipercaya tentang keberadaan Tetsuya saat ini," ujarnya santai, seolah tidak seperti orang yang baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal ilegal, mata-mata misalnya. Dan para hamba sahaya yang sudah paham konsekuensi yang akan mereka terima kalau berani mengomentari hal ini, termasuk Kise yang sudah pasrah akan mati cepat atau lambat, diam membisu seribu bahasa.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, kelima orang dengan rambut pelangi itu tiba di kawasan Shibuya 109, salah satu tempat janjian terkenal di wilayah Tokyo selain Hachiko. Akashi memberi isyarat berhenti saat mereka berada tepat di belakang rerimbunan semak halaman depan salah satu dari sekian banyak gedung di kawasan itu.

Tepat di hadapan mereka, sang anggota bayangan keenam Kiseki no Sedai bersandar di dinding dengan tampang datarnya yang biasa. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu memakai kaos dan jins sewarna rambutnya, jaket putih, dan _sneakers_ putih yang membuatnya yang sudah nyaris tak kasat mata jadi semakin menyatu dengan dinding putih yang disandarinya. Bahkan kelima anggota yang sudah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun dan harusnya terbiasa dengan ketidak kasatmataan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya masih harus mengucek mata berkali-kali untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah kawan mereka, bukan manusia bunglon yang berusaha melebur jadi satu dengan tembok.

"Itu benar-benar Kurokocchi kan?" Bahkan Kise meragukan identitas orang kesayangannya itu.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja itu Tetsu!" timpal Aomine sambil menjitak kepala Kise yang langsung ngambek dan menyebutnya kejam.

"Benar. Tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang bisa setidak kasatmata Kuroko Tetsuya. Jadi itu pasti benar-benar dia." Kali ini Midorima angkat bicara.

"... Bagaimana kalau kita tes dengan menawarkannya ini?" usul Murasakibara sambil memegang sebuah permen lolipop berbungkus putih.

Akashi langsung _facepalm_ mendengar usul si rambut ungu. "Ide bagus, Atsushi, mengingat dia sangat suka vanila, tapi kita di sini untuk menguntitnya. Jadi sebaiknya kita tidak muncul ke hadapannya," ujarnya sesabar mungkin. Sepertinya Murasakibara harus dilempar gunting juga sekali-sekali.

"Ah, ada yang datang!"

Bersamaan dengan seruan pelan Kise, keempat orang lainnya ikut menunduk semakin rendah di balik sesemakan dan mengamati intaian mereka baik-baik. Seorang gadis berambut hitam lurus menghampiri Kuroko sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Sudah lama?" tanya gadis itu setelah tiba di hadapan Kuroko. Pemuda itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. Si wajah besi itu tersenyum! Makin kuatlah dugaan para penguntit itu bahwa gadis itu adalah teman kencan kawan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!" ajak si gadis sambil mengamit tangan Kuroko. Akashi memberi aba-aba pada yang lain untuk mengikuti dua orang itu.

_Ini pasti bakalan asyik!_ Pikirnya sambil tersenyum girang.

.

.

.

Ternyata mereka berdua pergi ke toko peralatan olahraga.

"Mana ada orang yang kencan mengajak pacarnya ke sini?!" protes Kise saat mengamati kedua orang yang mereka curigai sebagai pasangan itu melihat-lihat isi toko.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tempat ini asyik kok!" ujar Aomine yang sama sekali tidak melihat ada yang salah dengan hal itu.

"Menurut ramalan umum Oha-Asa, toko alat olahraga adalah tempat terakhir yang harus dijadikan tempat kencan oleh orang yang memiliki zodiak apapun," Midorima ikut menimpali.

"Hah?" Aomine jelas masih tidak mengerti apa anehnya kencan di toko alat olahraga.

"Apa karena tidak ada makanannya?" Dan seperti biasa isi omongan Murasakibara selalu, selalu, dan selalu tentang makanan.

"Diam kalian semua! Memangnya kalian tidak mengerti?" potong Akashi yang sudah mulai hilang kesabaran. "Tetsuya kan pemain basket! Jadi kalau gadis itu benar-benar pacarnya, dia pasti tahu akan hal itu dan tidak keberatan diajak ke tempat ini!" lanjutnya. Yang lain memikirkan hal ini baik-baik dan berpikir 'Hm, masuk akal juga.'

"Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan di tempat seperti ini? Pasti bukan hanya jalan-jalan saja..." gumam Akashi yang berusaha mendekati kedua objek kuntitannya. Keempat orang lainnya mengikuti.

Kuroko dan gadis itu berdiri di depan rak sepatu basket. "Bagaimana dengan ini?" si gadis mengambil sebuah sepatu yang ukurannya lebih besar dari ukuran kaki (orang yang katanya adalah) pasangan kencannya.

"Warnanya terlalu cerah," komentar Kuroko melihat sepatu yang didominasi warna merah menyala itu.

"Kalau ini?" kali ini sepatu hitam yang dia tunjuk.

Si pemuda tak kasatmata meraih sepatu itu, mengamatinya baik-baik, dan mengangguk. "Sepertinya ini cocok," ujarnya sambil mengambil pasangan sepatu itu dan membawanya ke konter diikuti gadis itu. Para penguntit dengan setia mengekor sambil berusaha bertingkah setidak mencurigakan mungkin.

"Kuroko-kun, kau baik sekali membelikan sepatu itu untuk temanmu," komentar si gadis saat mereka mengantri di konter.

_Eh? Untuk teman?_ Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai terkejut mendengar informasi ini. _Untuk siapa kira-kira sepatu itu ya?_

"Kudengar dari Momoi-san kalau Aomine-kun bilang ingin punya sepatu basket baru. Lalu aku ingat aku belum memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuknya, jadi kupikir aku ingin memberinya sepatu baru," jawab Kuroko, masih tanpa ekspresi, tapi sorot matanya melembut sedikit.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala melihatnya dan tersenyum. "Kau sampai mengajakku yang tahu banyak soal sepatu basket yang bagus demi memilih hadiah untuk temanmu itu? Kau benar-benar teman yang baik, Kuroko-kun!"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Di balik salah satu tumpukan display terdekat, Aomine terpaku mendengar hal ini. Dia tidak menyangka Kuroko bakal memberinya hadiah ulang tahun (meski telat banget) sampai meminta bantuan seorang ahli sepatu basket. _Anak itu... seenaknya membuatku kembali merasakan nikmatnya bermain basket, terus sekarang sampai melakukan hal seperti ini. Seenaknya saja, _batinnya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, jadi ternyata mereka bukannya kencan, tapi membeli hadiah buat Aominecchi?" gumam Kise.

Akashi kelihatan tidak puas dengan perkembangan ini. "Ah, tenyata begitu. Tidak asyik, ah! Pergi saja, yuk! Gimana kalau kita main basket saja di lapangan yang biasa?"

"Aku sih terserah Akachin saja," akhirnya Murasakibara mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan makanan.

Midorima yang sudah pasrah mau dibawa ke mana juga hanya mengangguk.

Akhirnya mereka mengikuti sang ketua sambil bertanya-tanya: _apa gunanya mereka berkumpul hari ini kalau ujung-ujungnya main_ _basket juga?_ Kecuali Aomine yang tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat menoleh menatap sahabat baiknya yang berambut biru muda.

_Terima kasih, Tetsu._

.

.

.

_**A/N**__: Halo, halo. Salam kenal, minamishiho sang author pengembara di sini!_

_Kali ini giliran Kuroko no Basket. Setelah beberapa lama nunda nonton akhirnya gue tonton semua episodenya dan jatuh cinta. Dan gue baru baca manganya ampe kepala 140-an jadi maap kalo ada salah di suatu tempat, terutama soal Akashi sama Murasakibara. Gue cuma tau info tentang mereka dari ff yang gue baca dan Kurobasu wikia._

_Dan saat baca omake nanti, tolong jangan bantai saya atas kejutan yang ada di sana... (kalo baca pasti ngerti deh apa maksudnya)_

_I hope you have a nice read! Mind to RnR?_

* * *

_Omake:_

Setelah membayar sepatu basket yang mereka pilih, Kuroko dan gadis itu keluar dari toko.

Gadis itu menggelayut di lengan sang anggota bayangan Kiseki no Seidai sambil tersenyum lebar. "Nah, sekarang saatnya kencan! Enaknya ke mana yaaa?"

Kuroko tersenyum lembut menatap gadis yang menggelayut di lengannya. "Terserah kau saja, Minami-san."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menyusuri jalan kota Tokyo dengan mesranya.

* * *

_nb: bagi yang nggak ngerti, minami-san itu maksudnya saya. XD_


End file.
